Lost Souls Of The Departed
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: Regina called Emma to come to her office to talk and reminded her to bring the information that they had found last night when they were researching Hades and the Underworld. Regina and Emma have had many stolen secret kisses over the seasons but a crisis would always ensue then arguments and men got in the way. Will they find each other? Will Emma be the hero her son needs?
1. Chapter 1

7

Once Upon A Time

"Tortured Souls Of The Departed"

Preface

Regina called Emma to come to her office to talk and reminded her to bring the information that they had found last night when they were researching Hades and the Underworld. Regina and Emma have had many stolen secret kisses over the seasons but a crisis would always ensue then arguments and men got in the way. Will they find each other? Will Emma be the hero her son needs? Can she have a life with Regina? Read and find out.

 **Once Upon A Time**

 **Season** 5B

 **Chapter 1**

The darkness surrounds Hades Lake, the fog is so thick that you can't see your hand in front of your face, there is an eerie quietness, the only light is from the torches they hold, and the stench of death surrounds you making your senses on high alert. Emma, Regina, David and Mary Margret, along with King Arthur and a few of his best men get into Hook's ship, ready to set sail to Hell to save Hook. The others stay behind to protect the town and take care of the kids. David is holding Mary Margret in his arms as they look forward towards their quest, he whispers in her ear "Who thought we would all end up in Hell together?" Mary Margret smiles and says to David "Well Charming, we have actually survived the hell here, why not? We will get back, I am sure of this, as I am sure of our love for each other! We need to help our family! That is who we are!" " This is what we do" They smiled trying to hide their fears, scared that they would lose someone in this fight, as they all know that all Magic comes with a price! Regina sits in the back of the boat, with Emma on the floor in front of her laying her back up against Regina's chest, Emma, looking surprised at Regina, "I can hear your heart beating strong you put it back in?" Worried that Robin was watching them as they were floating away with the others, Regina looked behind her as they waved goodbye, to those they left behind, Rumple was holding a pregnant Belle in his arms, waving with one hand, the other on Belle's belly. Regina turned back to face "Emma, I put a protection spell on my heart so no one can take it from me ever again not even those that have magic. I need to protect us all and to do that I need my heart, so that I can fight strong and get back to our son." Emma, smiled with a twinkle in her eyes and said, "I like it when you say "'our son"' the look she gave her, only Regina knew what she was thinking, they smiled and tried to relax before they arrived for the fight of their lives!

Before, they left on this quest, Regina called Emma to come to her office to talk. Regina demanded to know why after all that they had been through and as close as they have gotten, why she kissed Killian in front of her when they were in Wonderland? "" _Why would she kiss him in front of her, she knew it would kill her inside, why are you trying to hurt me, hurt us?""_

"Emma, I thought that we had something special, I don't want to lose you, I can't do this, I just can't do it, not again, I can't do this on my own? With tears in Regina's eyes trying to hide her disappointment and hurt, said to Emma, "You always look at me like I am a grilled cheese sandwich!"

Emma laughed, "Seriously, babe are you really jealous? "Emma don't call me babe" with a raise of her eye brow warning her playfully. "I mean Regina, we are on again off again it seems as soon as we think we can talk about us a fringing crisis happens" The look on Regina's face told Emma that she was hurt, Emma walked the few steps to her and took her in her arms, I am sorry, babe, I… I did not…mean to….hurt you." "You know what we have to do, we need to focus right now, we need to save Hook and get rid of the darkness forever before, we can talk about us! We can't look weak to our enemies." "Miss Swan, you know that Hook does not deserve you? Your too good for him" winking at her and giving her that seductive smile makes Emma's knees go weak and when she smiles she shows her deep set dimples that alone is Regina's weakness! "Besides we both know that If Hook or Robin gets taken hostage or killed we would not show as much weakness as if it was one of us." Regina then looked deep into Emma's eyes searching Regina's for the truth seeing. Regina's eyes go dark with desire. Emma says, "yep you got it sexy eyes" and before Regina knew it, Emma was kissing her…showing her how much she loved her, Emma lightly brushed Regina's lips as her eyes fluttered closed, her lips were as soft as she remembered. Regina then with a low moan licked Emma's lower lip begging to enter. " _God…how have I missed this_?" Emma thought, as she opened eagerly for her Queen and started a sensual tango with their tongues.

 **A little history:**

Emma could not resist this woman since she first kissed her after the week Emma stayed with Regina and Henry as he recuperated from the sleeping curse. "Regina and Emma fell into domestic life easily. They spent their mornings eating breakfast and spending time with their son and then after henry would go to bed Regina would meet Emma on the couch with two glasses of wine and they shared Henry's baby album and watched home movies of his first steps, first words, and them playing together at the beach, his first haircut and first day at preschool and holidays. All of this warmed Emma's heart.

Emma shared her story of foster home after foster home. They were getting so close. One night at dinner's end, Regina brought out her famous apple pie sprinkling cinnamon and topped it with her homemade vanilla bean ice cream. Emma's mouth watered, fork in hand ready, to devour the pie, she took her first bite, moaning and rolling her eyes back in her head, "Gina" she said, "this pie is better than sex!" "Miss Swan seriously, I am sure that sex Can Be much more pleasurable." "Babe, I can't think of a better way to end our night than, with your pie in my mouth." suddenly aware of the way that had just sounded hit her, thinking to herself, " _Idiot, stupid, stupid_! "Way to go swan, scare her off" Emma blushed as she finished her pie quickly. Regina, looked at her with a wicked smile and leaned down and whispered into her ear and replied "Well Miss Swan, wouldn't you like to find out?" with many more nights filled sexual innuendo's and sexual tension they were like live wires.

The sexual frustration that they were feeling at being worked up just by a smile, a wink, or eye brow raise. Any flirtation from Emma Swan and Regina swore that one touch or kiss from her and she was going to erupt like a volcano!

Regina started missing her during the day she could not wait to get home she wanted to give Emma and Henry that sense of a real family that they never had. Emma could not concentrate of the paperwork at the office she fantasied about them being a real family. Until the last day that Emma was planning to stay no one acted on their feelings even though they flirted shamelessly. They were both were too scared to take that step.

After Emma left for work that morning Regina dropped Henry off at school and cleared her schedule for the day. She was determined not to waste any more time. Regina walked into the Sheriff's building walking down the hall, seen Emma took her hand, and went to the first room that had a door, the file room, took her inside, and slammed the door, grabbed her by her jacket lapels, pushed her up against the wall. Regina raised an eyebrow with sexy eyes said in her low sexy voice "fuck it all" of which startled the sheriff. Regina pressed her body flush up against Emma, the woman that she wanted gone from her son's life, she suddenly could not get enough of. Emma, yelped "What the Fuck Regina" Regina did not pay attention to her protests and put her right knee into Emma's throbbing core, Emma was already soaked, this pleasing Regina, she took Emma's face in her hands and kissed her with such wonton passion darting her tongue inside Emma's hot moist mouth made Emma's toes curl up in her brown knee high boots, rocking into her core on Emma's hip made her pencil thin skirt rise from the friction and the erotic feeling of her electric blue lace undies was going to driving Regina over the edge. Their moaning and panting got heavier and louder as they rocked; their hands were searching, touching, and together nearing their shared orgasm that was approaching. Regina flicked her tongue inside Emma's mouth again sucking on her tongue in a demanding sexual urgency her thumbs pressed on Emma's hard nipples as she rocked into her core again Emma's whimpers turned into almost screams that lead to hoots and hollers from the guys passing in the hall hearing them, Regina quickly cast a silencing spell and continued with making Emma hers.

The eye sex they had been having over the years and the flirting and mocking jealously between them not to mention the hot kisses in Regina's office, Regina poofing into Emma's parents at 2m when everyone was sleeping just to lay and hold Emma at night. Not to mention when Emma did a spell to look like Robin so she could surprise her at Regina's vault and play in her sex dungeon, they rushed town hall meetings because Emma kept sexting her Queen naughty sexy things she wanted to do it her.

They would rush into her office since the meetings would run late in the day and the building was nearly empty. Oh, and then that trip to New York that weekend was hot as hell the first time they actually had sex and slept together all night. The other times were never left them completely sated even in the dungeon because they always got interrupted! But, yet another crisis stopped them from discussing what they were feeling due to Regina having to save Robin from her wicked sister. Emma was planning on breaking it off with hook and Regina was finally free of Robin then all hell broke loose again and they needed to save Hook.

 **Presently in Regina's Office:**

Regina's office now filled with their moaning between pants of desire. Emma started running her hands up and down Regina's sides, her back, her neck, holding her face with her hands, Regina broke the kiss raising her eyebrow looking devilishly at the one and only person that truly makes her happy besides Henry, their son.

Regina put her hands up wiggling her fingers to cast the silencing spell, Emma's eyes darkened with a building desire. Emma's hands moved to hold patches of thick, black, luscious, hair placing careful little kisses down Regina's jaw, the curve of her ear then Regina sucked in a breath and moaned as her ear lobe disappeared into Emma's hot mouth, then behind her ear, and down to the sensitive spot on her neck that only Emma could find.

Emma carried Regina to the wall away from the huge glass office window. Emma put Regina's arms up above her head, putting her knee between Regina's legs, right against her sensitive spot, Regina writhed in pleasure, crying out with her deep, throaty, sexy voice "Emma, my Emma only you can do this to me…. "Babe… You're fucking hot as hell?" Emma took off Regina's dress to find she had nothing else on but her lacy black thong undies. Emma smiled sinfully, wriggled her eyebrows at her and turned Regina around so she was facing the wall. "Stay my Queen do not move!" Regina complied willingly completely enthralled in this sexual seduction game that they were playing.

Emma stripped her clothes off quickly, throwing them behind her. Regina's arms still up on the wall in front of her, Emma ran her hand over Regina's hard dark nipples making them harden at the caress, up and down her waist, while she kissed, licking, and nibbled her neck, chest, and down her belly. Regina, thought she was going to lose it right there as she convulsed and rocked harder and faster against Emma's hand while moving against Emma's thigh.

Emma's left arm was across her lovers left breast tweaking and pulling the right nipple as her other fingers snaked tortuously, slow, down Regina's chest to her side and lower still between her legs to her core sighing as her fingers found her Queen ready for her as she moved her fingers expertly around her entrance gathering her juices and slowly moved up to make sweet delicious circles around her hard clit. Regina, let out a deep throaty moan, as Emma slowly sank into her tight entrance slowly increasing her speed as she did with her tongue in Regina's mouth. Emma paced her thrusting while pulling and twisting her nipple alternating from one to the other.

Regina shook in response to Emma's touch. Moving faster around her lover's bud flicking it with her thumb each time she withdrew her fingers. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD…. EMMMA…" tremors racked through Regina from her release as Emma felt her walls constrict and a gush of Regina's essence flowed over her hand. Emma could not wait any longer, she spun Regina around and kissed her mouth again licking and sucking her lips in between long, deep, slow, sensual kisses.

Regina seeing Emma, weak now, took over, and put her up against the wall, kissing her neck, she put the handcuffs on Emma and spun her around, Emma looked at her in shock. Regina said, "Now your mine!" Regina picked up a smiling Emma as her raised her arms and Regina put her head through her lovers' cuffed wrists. Her legs wrapped around Regina's lower hips, they were both ready Regina carried Emma over to the couch but stopped midway to enjoy the feeling of their moist centers rubbing. Regina moved Emma up and down letting her slide along her folds as the friction alone sent them into an orgasmic state as they shook with their release the room filled with their screams'.

Yes, Emma loved Neal and Killian but Emma was in love with this woman in her arms. Those men were her true loves, but Regina is her soul mate, her truest love, but only Regina gets her. With Emma, Regina feels a deeper love than she has ever experienced, not even with Danial her first love.

Regina, laid Emma chest down on the couch and put Emma's arms over the couch arm, Regina said, staying behind her lover, Regina said, "hm now this is going to be fun," she straddled Emma's ass so she could run her slick center on her lovers ass and ran her hands down Emma's back, her sides, Emma shook in response, and felt a rush of heat filling her with an aching need to be released.

Regina moved lower so she could tease her lover with her long black hair and hard nipples by caressing them over her back as she kissed each shoulder, down her back and her spine that sent shivers through Emma. Regina rubbed Emma's nipples with both hands.

Regina turned Emma over giving her small kisses on her mound, she said in her husky voice. "I want to taste you dear open wide for me" Emma almost came when she heard those words come out of her lover's mouth blushing she did ask instructed moaning at her Queens mouth was kissing her inner thigh and teasing her sex as she rubbed her fingers along the inside to bring her juices up for a taste. She licked her fingers as her eyes darkened with passion.

Regina was generous with her kissed and licks down between Emma's legs. Regina said with a voice filled with sex " Your pussy is my haven's delight dear" as she made her way around Emma's body, one she did not need a map to find the treasure within.

Emma, was wreathing under Regina's expert hands and tongue, when Regina entered her thrusting inside her, she knew exactly where, when, and how to touch her, she was going mad with desire, she could not contain it any longer, just then Regina took off the cuffs, her hair brushing Emma's nipples driving her insane with want. Emma whimpered, and started bucking faster and harder against Regina's thigh begging for release. Regina said, "Emma, you will cum when I say!" Regina laid back on the couch pulling Emma down with her and put Emma's hand between her legs. Emma, eyes filled with a lusty haze, "ooh babe you're so fucking wet, I want to taste you…" Emma went between Regina's legs, taking her time and inhaled a deep breath filling her senses with Regina's musky sent. Emma's expert tongue knew how to tease and please her Queen. Regina's breath grew more unsteady and Emma could not hold her still, their bodies took over, the lights flickered, the glass in the mirror broke, books went flying, the office desk shook…. When Regina felt the edge of her orgasm she sat up pulling Emma with her. Regina entered two fingers inside Emma, and Emma entered Regina with a fervent passion they rocked together it seemed like forever, back and forth, up and down, the light bulbs and the glass surrounding them busting with a clash…as they came together, the power went off all over town. After, they caught their breath and they looked around them sudden awareness came over them of what happened and they started laughing…..

Regina and Emma rushed to get their clothes on to go start up the back- up power generator. They only had 20 minutes left before they were to meet the others at the ship to go find hook. Miss Swan, now remember, we need to be careful that no one suspects that we are together. "Babe, I know, I just hate lying to everyone especially to our family and friends." "I know dear, but we need to keep them safe while we rescue Hook and you know this subject can cause tension and the tension will cause a distraction thereby negating safey." You know Em that I don't think that your parents are going to be please that the evil queen has corrupted their innocent savior of a daughter." "Babe" Emma let out on a frustrating tone, "I am a grown woman. I am punching back and telling them who I choose to love is my business!"

They quickly gathered the information they found during their research last night about Hades and the underworld to prepare themselves for this journey and left to meet everyone at the docks.


	2. Chapter 6

Tortured Souls of the Departed

Ch 6

Once again, the hero's came through the portal back into Storybrooke. The citizens of the small town crowed around main street as the hero's re-appeared. Everyone was cheering on the group asking about Hook and their adventures. Henry seen his moms first and ran to hug them both. "How was the trip? Did you find Hook?" "Hen slow down, the savior pointed out, we can talk tomorrow. Now we need to get to the dinner." The dwarf's were all mumbling as they never get to go on any adventures. Snow looked to the dwarf's.

"Okay next time we have an adventure we promise to take some of you with us" The dwarf's now cheering on their Snow and prince drank and danced with everyone in celebration. Granny made her famous casserole and Regina made her famous Lasagna that Grumpy soon found and almost ate the whole dish. Regina thinking ahead made two dishes this time and had Emma go get the other one from the car.

David and Snow stood in the middle of the dinner to make an announcement. "May we please have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down and turned to their Prince and Snow. "Thank you," Snow said, "We are proud to announce that we will be adding a new baby to our family, Snow is pregnant." David said with a huge smile. Everyone congratulated the couple as excitement filled the dinner. David looked to Regina and held his glass up in the air, as snow dragged Regina and Emma beside David.

"We need to thank Regina and Emma for helping find Hook. In Underbrooke, where we found Hades will be frozen while Regina, Emma along with other help will destroy the darkness forever! We have many friends that stayed in Underbrooke to help others with their unfinished business move on into the light. Regina will take over now."

"Thank you, David, We have my family and many of our friends from the Enchanted Forest and the new friends that we have made here through the years helping us with a Curse for Hades that will destroy him or at least the darkness in him. But, he needs to choose his path." Emma included, "We have been so busy helping save everyone that we have not been able to do something very important."

"Yes." Regina agreed, "We need everyone to meet at Regina's Vault tomorrow morning after breakfast for the Heart Ceremony. I promised in a show of my changing my ways for my son and for all of you that I would return the hearts that Mother and I have taken over the years. I know I will not be forgiven right away and that I must earn that right." Henry hugged Regina tight. "I am so proud of you mom. I believe in you, I know you will do the right thing. Everyone has already forgiven you, can't you see this?" "Regina," Emma interrupted, "You have proven to us all over the years that you have earned our forgiveness. We have been so busy trying to help keep everyone safe that we have not had much time to make good on promises made."

With a short nod of thanks Regina went to re-fill her drink and plate she sat in a booth with their son talking about recent events and they mingled with the others while Emma talked with Snow about their announcement.

"I am so happy for you both sweetheart, you both deserve all the happiness that comes your way" "Thanks mom," Snow took Emma's hands in hers. "So, I guess we need to go dress shopping?" Emma looked at her mother with a raised brow, "Mom please, I still need to talk to Regina about our plans and I do not want to wear a dress." Snow looked deflated but understood that this is her daughter's wedding. "Okay, what do you want to wear?" "I will talk with Regina and get back to you. But we could use your help with the flowers and invitations." Snow's face lit up like a kid at Christmas morning. "Oh Emma, we will have so much fun planning this special day, we need Gardena's, Rose's, Snowbells, Daisey's, what do you want on the invitations, we need to get a cake, a decorator, a band. Emma face palmed. David walked back over picking up on Emma's stress as he got closer he hard his wife rambling about cake, music, and invitations. "Hey, Snow we have a while yet to help with the planning let them relax for a few days I am sure they will let you know before they make any announcements." Looking down Snow apologized. "I am sorry I got carried away I am just so excited for you both." "It's okay mom, I understand. But we just got engaged we want to enjoy this time and make our day as special as we can with little stress as possible." "I get it honey, just promise me you will let me know what and when I can tell people I will try to hold it in for as long as I can."

Just then Regina walked over hearing Snow talking to Emma and snickered. "Yeah right, okay, we shall see dear, secrets are not you're forte." Shaking her head Emma giggled and David looked at Snow and burst out laughing as her jaw dropped. "Regina, I was 10! In my defense your mother took advantage of my mother's death to get information out of me. I can keep a secret you know." "Regina does have a point honey." Snow pointed a stern look at her husband, but David escaped with the help of Grumpy as he dragged him to the pool tables. "Brother, don't mess with your lady, it's not worth it. Trust me."

Regina looked to Emma, silently communicating, Emma smiled a crocked smile and looked to her mother. "Excuse us mom, Regina has a headache and we need to get home and rest. Can Hen stay with you and dad tonight we can meet you all here in the morning for breakfast before school." "Sure, I can never pass up spending time with my favorite grandson." Henry laughed out loud. "Yeah, Right, I am your only grandson." "Come on." David said, "we can practice sward fighting and I can teach you to drive."

Regina looked horrified at David. "No driving, but you can practice sward fighting my Prince." "Mom I am not a little kid anymore I am practically an adult now I need to learn." "What about horse ridding?" "Mom come on please" he pouted and he knew Regina had a hard time denying her son. "Okay but Your mother and I will teach you, we don't need any more property damage done. We need our post boxes." Emma let out a loud laugh while the others joined in unison.

"Okay squirt see you here tomorrow for breakfast be good for Granma & Grampy." Bye moms love you both!" Regina called after him as he walked back to Snow and David. "We love you too sweetheart have fun. Make sure your homework is done, get your bath and be in bed by 9pm no later. "Okay mom, got it." Henry rolled his eyes complaining he is not little anymore to his Grampy. "I know but to her you will always be their little Prince they almost lost you so give your moms a break." Henry rolled his eyes again but nodded his understanding.

Regina and Emma walked into the mansion finally home. They took off their coats, boots, and scarf's and climbed the stairs hand in hand. Once in Regina's bedroom they undressed each other and climbed into bed pulling the covers up. Regina sighed as she got comfortable. "Regina, sleep well babe." "You too my love." Emma grabbed Regina's face in her hands and brought her in for a slow passionate kiss. A few minutes later Emma ended the kiss and settled into Regina's arms falling into a deep sleep Regina was not far behind as she also soon drifted off.


End file.
